Ever Heard Of
by NewbieWW
Summary: George Weasley was lumped, quite randomly, with all twelve of his nieces and nephews along with four other family friend's children. It wasn't a good idea to leave George with sixteen children, especially when they asked what happened to his ear.


**Disclaimer: **Don't Own!

_I was reading another story when this story occurred to me and I was going to save it in the back of my mind to use later, but I knew I would forget about it. So I decided to write the story, let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>George Weasley would never forget that day because it really had been the strangest one of his life. His two children, Fred II and Roxanne, were both much like himself and his late twin, but they were often like their mother too.<p>

They both, however, got the curious side from both sides of the family.

For years, they never once questioned their dad on his lack of an ear and it seemed to be a permanent rule in the house for the first nine years of Fred II's and seven of Roxanne's life. They both were curious children though, so they would often stare at the gaping hole as if expecting themselves to sprout one any second.

George had always been amused by this, but whenever they asked he would always change the subject because the memories were too painful to think about. However, this afternoon they caught him off guard.

He'd just gotten off of work and Angelina, his wife and the mother of his children, was just leaving. Their Mondays were often like this, George going to work and then when he got home, Angelina would leave to her work, but the family always shared dinner together at the least.

It had been a hard day, mainly because some idiot tried to mix the ingredients together despite the warning, while making a rather interesting arrangement (he turned completely invisible for a month before it wore off) he was now being faced with a lawsuit, despite no case being held against him since both said clearly 'do not mix with Etc.. Etc... And others…'

That hadn't made it any less annoying to deal with the person yelling at him for a week before he finally sent Harry and Ron to sort the bloke out since it wouldn't do for him to beat a customer up for being an annoying idiot (he loved having brothers as Aurors).

"Dad?" asked Roxanne after a sly nudge in the ribs from her older brother.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What happened to your ear?" she asked abruptly.

Roxanne was more like Fred than Fred II was, they were both extremely blunt when they wanted to be and neither really spent the time to beat around the bush.

He paused, trying to think of a way to get out of the subject and that came with a phone call.

"I'll be back," he told them, going to the room an answering the phone.

It was from his mother, who was saying she was coming down with a cold and needed him to watch Rose, Hugo, James, Al, and Lily, who were staying at her house for the weekend. Usually George would question that, but it would do good to distract his kids unless they asked again so he accepted, wondering why his mother would trust the kids with him of all people –most of the time, she went out of her way to keep him away from them.

Half an hour later, only ten minutes after the kids had gotten here did George realize he had made a mistake in allowing them to do so because now he had seven children here all looking at his earless head curiously.

"How'd you lose your ear, Uncle George?" asked little Lily curiously, her brown eyes identically to her mother's wide.

He opened his mouth to make up a lame excuse when the floo went off and out stumbled Victoire, Dom, and Louis, all looking a little disheveled. Victoire had a note in her hand, "Mum said to give this to you," was all she said before sitting down.

_Dear George,  
>Bill is running late at work and won't be able to get home in time to watch the kids. I would run them to Molly's, but she is sick and I really have to leave. They've already done their homework and just need to eat and the regular stuff, thanks!<br>-Fleur_

"What am I? A babysitter?"

"Uncle George-"started Hugo, but was cut off when Percy walked in with Lucy and Molly standing next to him.

"George, there was a fire and I have to hurry up and get to the Ministry before the assistant has my head," he told them, "I'll take babysitting duty next week!" and then he left, leaving his kids with me with a quick bye to his daughter and kiss on their foreheads.

"What the…" George said, shaking his head to clear it. All he would need is little Lorcan and Lysander, twins to Luna (nee Lovegood) and Rolf Scamander followed by Scorpius Malfoy, who had become quick friends with Rose, Albus, Fred II, and James then he would be stuck babysitting everyone.

"Uncle George," chorused Molly and Lucy, who were both twins and usually completely opposites. They'd never spoken together before. "What-"

They were cut off yet again when the doorbell rang and he ran to grab it, his nieces and nephews staring at him as he did so and he twitched when the front door opened to reveal Luna with her two twin boys and Scorpius Malfoy.

"George!" she said dreamily, smiling. "I'm sorry to drop them off you, but Rolf got into an accident at work and I need to go help before they send the Nargles to try and heal him –they aren't that good for healing, you know. I was babysitting Scorpius for Draco and Astoria; lovely couple, aren't they?"

He just held her door open and she walked in, setting the twins down on the floor where they stood up and stumbled around the room and Scorpius following behind them as he waved at his friends and then suddenly, Luna was gone and George turned around slowly to face all fifteen children and teenagers just as Teddy flooed in.

"Hey George, Molly told me you might need help," he said.

George didn't say anything and just stared at the fifteen (now sixteen) eyes staring at him curiously.

Fred II stood up and said boldly, "Dad, what happened to your ear?"

He sighed, dropping into his seat and rubbing his eyes, before answering, "Ever played that game 'got your nose'?"

They all nodded.

"Well Grandma used to play this game 'got your ear'…"

…

Molly would never understand why her grandchildren and their friends would always be wary around her and she would always wonder why they would scream and run out of the room whenever she played 'got your nose' with the new babies being born.

* * *

><p>Obviously the kids won't be playing 'got your nose' any time soon. Shame on George, traumatizing them like this. I couldn't help it, the thought was just funny when I tried to imagine what George would tell his own children if they asked, but it evolved to all of them.<p>

Hopefully you understand it, but I think he's pretty obvious what it means. I mean 'grandma played 'got your ear'' and George has one missing ear... do you understand? lol :)


End file.
